Burning Stars
by Peppermint-n-Spice
Summary: "Demyx!" The blonde jolted from his sleep. "I just had the craziest dream!" He sat down, intrigued. "Go on." The rambunctious girl nodded. "Okay. So at first it was dark then a boy started talking about having weird thoughts then a woman started singing, scenes with the boy started playing, and at the end I realized I WASN'T THERE!" He nodded. "You need more sleep..."


**_I've been having these weird thoughts lately..._**

* * *

A young man leaned on the doorway staring emotionless at the mess ahead. Another man stepped heavily as he inspected the laboratory, glass crackling under his pressure. He stopped in his tracks and glanced at the boy. "It evident that she has fled from our grasp."

The boy crossed his arms and sighed. "Obviously..."

The elder grimaced but questioned calmly, "What do propose we do? Should we take action or alert the others?"

"I'm sure they have encountered her by now." The younger took out a book. "Let us allow our comrades to receive the honor of capturing that troublesome girl."

* * *

**_Like, is any of this for real...or not?_**

* * *

My glass are so far away! I stretch for them, but retreat the moment the sound of footsteps hits my ears.

"Oh, little gi-i-irl!" The man coos, "You don't need to hide. I mean, why should you? I'M not gonna hurt you."

My breaths are picking up in panic. There's no way I'm going to get away this time. Last time he caught of me... I rather not think about that right now. How am I going to evade him this time? Shuffling through the sack I borrowed from that room, I know that I have no more magic. There's no weapons either. What am I going to do?! Wait. It's quiet now. I look up and stare idiotically into deep emerald eyes. "H-Hi."

"Hello." He smirks.

I smirk, too. Then, I headbutt him in the face and rush out of my hiding place. Flip! Flip! Flip! Why in the world did I do that?! He's going to be angry. Rea-ea-eally angry! The tiny bit of courage in me- wait. I have no courage! The whole lot of stupidity channeling within me glances back at a furious red head. I laugh. "I'm so screwed, haha!"

From afar I hear "You're one hundred percent correct!" and claps of praise.

I'm right? Big mistake on his part. With the feeling of being correct, I am now completely made up of idiocy. With idiocy, in comes his big brother, Bravery, to help him out. Now, I have only one thing going through my mind. I can NOT go down without a fight! "Hey!" I do a to the rear, and smile. The man stops, while I chime, "Thanks for boostin' my confidence!"

He eyes me curiously and smirks. "Oh. So now we decide to fight?"

I smile and nod. "Yup! Except-"

He tosses a ball of fire full speed obviously aimed at me. "Enough, talking. Geez, I just want to get this over with."

"(cough cough) Well, then!" I huff from behind him. "Fine, fine. Oh, but do you mind?" I take out my inhaler and take two puffs. "I don't know about you," I put it away, "but I want this to be a fair fight."

He laughs. "Of course." His snarky voice is oh so amused. I don't mind, but that grin is creeping me out. "You ready?"

I whimper. "Oh-okay?"

He throws chakarams at me.

"Holy crap!" I run away to dodge them. What in the hell made me think that I could fight- I take a quick glance at the man run towards me- THAT GUY?! Tears are rolling down my face. Guess who's scared sheepless? "Whoa!" I jump to a halt.

"Now, now, don't disappoint me after all that talk! I thought you were going to make this FUN!" He lunges at me again.

I sigh at what I have done. "Guess, I have no choice...huh?" I shrug and put my hand through the flames. Damn! It burns like hell! The flames flow into my hand. MAN! Does he HAVE to be a fire element? He coming closer so I guess I should keep running.

He whines, "Aren't you done running?"

"No!" I snap. "It's the only thing I'm good at!" Chakarams at twelve o'clock! With a quick circular motion of my hands, the fire weaves into nice shield for me. Well, I think my magic is replenished. Let's see how I fair.

"Nice!" He complements. "But you'll need to be on the offense if you're going to beat me!"

"I'll try!" I gather what's left of the fire and mold it into small knives, and fire each one at him... They all miss. I never called myself a ninja, did I? Alright, I have to start winning, or I might die. I haven't fought in forever, though. He still shooting things at me, and I'm desperately trying to dodge them.

"This is getting boring!" He shouts with a throw of his chakarams.

I stop running. "Then why don't you just let me go?" He disappeared. "Huh?" I stare blankly like an idiot, and he karate chops me on my neck.

"Sorry. Have to follow orders." He shrugs then catches me.

As everything fades to black, my last words are, "Oh, okay. I understand..."

* * *

**.*Burning.*.Stars*.**

* * *

**{A/N} Thanks for viewing! :D Have a nice day! ('U')/**

**P.S. Sorry that it was crappy. I tried my best, but I kinda rushed. My bad. (-_-)' I'll fix it later. Update predicted to be... during next week. :3 . Til next time! ;) Have a happy new year! xDDD**

**P.P.S. ****I didn't use a thesaurus! So I'm proud! :DDD Unless, I did REALLY bad. Then, I'm sorry. (^-^)' ...Good day! ;D**

**Sincerly,**  
**Dr. Pepper**


End file.
